


my footsteps crossing flatlands to your door

by horchatita394



Series: standing on the surface of a perforated sphere [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horchatita394/pseuds/horchatita394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all are going to kill me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	my footsteps crossing flatlands to your door

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are going to kill me.

Connor comes in with his arms full and words already spilling from his mouth. “Now I know you have a lot of guilt about this but I got quinoa. Just because it’s supposedly ridiculously good for you. Do you think you can live with yourself if you eat it or are your morals going to make you vomit? I mean it could be really nasty, maybe I shouldn’t be experimenting when I just got a handle on chicken.

When there’s no answer of any kind he sets everything down in the kitchen and heads to the couch. Oliver isn’t looking at him, but he’s sitting with that frighteningly false calm. “Where is Laurel spending the summer?”

“The Keys.” Connor answers, head tilting to one side. “I think her dad feels shitty about something that happened at Christmas? He’s going to buy her a freaking boat or –“

“She’s going to be there all summer?”

“Yeah I guess so,” Connor says much more quietly now, “why are you –“

“So Annalise was okay with you going for two months because it was a really important opportunity, but she let Laurel go for three months… to Florida.”

“Uh well, yeah I mean. You know Laurel. It’s always the quiet ones. I think… Annalise felt like she owed her some time off, away from Frank’s general creepiness. You know?”

“Yeah. Yeah sure.” Oliver whispers. “So uh…since when are Wes and Michaela dating?”

“Since – uh.” Connor swallows and glances at the Facebook page suddenly open on Oliver’s laptop. A sunny park, Michaela’s fakest smile, her chin resting on Waitlist’s shoulder. “I …really didn’t know about that.”

“Yeah? Cause um, it’s all over their Facebooks. Wes…got a Facebook. A week ago. It’s full of really corny stuff and pictures of them in Montreal.”

Connor laughs, but he’s gotten better at not sounding so hysterical now. “I don’t think they’ll get three months off I’ll tell you that.”

“But you are telling me that all of you have…” Oliver closes his eyes and his laptop before standing up and turning around, “ _had_ plans for this summer. Except Asher? Right. Except Asher. And Annalise was totally okay with that.”

The accusation is so clear, so evident, that Connor has to take a few unnecessary steps back. “What are you getting at?”

“I wish I knew.”

Connor presses his fingers to his eyelids and tries to hold the knots tying their way up his throat back. “Oliver I –“

“I want the truth.” Oliver says, quiet and deadly. “All of it, chronologically. The truth, Connor, or I swear to God just…don’t come back.”

 “I can’t.”

“Then I want you to go.”

“If that’s really what you want.”

“Is it what _you_ want?”

“Jesus, Oliver that’s the last thing I want.” He moves forward again, taking Oliver’s hand. :But if it’s that or…getting you mixed up in this shit then yeah, yes I will I’ll leave you alone. I’ll get out of your life like I probably should have.”

Oliver reaches up to cradle Connor’s cheek in his hand. His voice is so quiet between them, like the walls might hear. “Connor what the hell are you mixed up in?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Oliver whispers the words with a kiss, then two, then one to the corner of Connor’s lips. “Don’t just tell me the truth.”

“I love you. I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want you to get involved. There. That’s the truth, that’s the only truth that matters.”

“Are you safe here?”

Connor curls his fingers around the fabric of Oliver’s shirt, buries his nose at the crook of Oliver’s neck. “This is the only place I feel safe.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“No. I’m not.”

“Then.” Oliver takes a deep breath and pulls Connor away from him. “We have to go.”

“You don’t want to do that.”

“Don’t tell me what I want.”

“You don’t know what it is that… I’m running from. How could you just, leave your job, your apartment, your fucking treatment?”

“Because I love you, Connor. And it’s more than wanting to be with you, than feelings safe with you, than wanting a future with you. It’s…terrifyingly more than that. You have no idea what I’ve … the scenarios I’ve gone through. The truth is, I don’t know what I’d do for you. I have no clue how far I’d go. But I’m willing to go this far.”

“Fine. Then I’m willing to do this. I’m going to stay. I’m going to tell you exactly what happened and I’m not going to run.”

“That’s really noble Connor,” he says with a strangled wet laugh, “but it sounds fucking stupid.”

“It might be. The truth is no amount of running away will save us in the end,” Connor says, his voice broken to teacup shards. He pulls Oliver close again, as if the empty space between them could hurt. “And if all I have is days or hours until it all falls apart? Then I want them here, with you. I want to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is like stupidly open and FRENCH (if you've watched some older French films you probably understand) but the muses literally said THIS IS IT. There's no more to these scenes! Do the authorities come for Connor? Does he tell Oliver the entire truth? I can tell you but not in fic form! Mwhaha, feel free to bring your series related questions to my tumblr, URL: horchatita.


End file.
